


Sam's Break From Reality aka Changing Classics

by speculum_magicus



Series: Take a break [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bored Gabriel, Dress Up, Interacting with Characters of Various Classics, Men of Letters Bunker, Men of Letters Library, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated Explicit for future chapters, caring Archangel Gabriel, mentioning of various Classics, reading Pride and Prejudice, scheming Trickster, watching Lord of the Rings, what Sam is doing while Dean and Cas are on vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Cas left for their 2 weeks vacation to Europe, Sam is all alone in the Men of Letters bunker. Happy to get a break from these two lovebirds and freed from all additional chores of the past few weeks, Sam is looking forward to some sorely needed me-time. But he didn't quite count in a certain Archangelic Trickster who has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam home alone

**Author's Note:**

> The idea and the whole first two chapters of this story are the result of a veeeeeery long trip by bus, or more precisely, a there and back again-kinda journey ^.^ Due to certain circumstances I wrote the prequel "Cas and the strange human phenomenon called “being sick”" some time after that to complement this story. You don't necessarily have to have read the prequel as this story can stand on its own, but feel free to read it anyway :)

\- day 1 -

After having dropped off Dean and Castiel at the airport and buying some food, including some delicious ice cream along the way, Sam was overjoyed when upon entering the bunker again the only thing that greeted him was silence… nothing but pure and utter silence… no rustling of dishes in the kitchen… no sounds of repetitive sneezing or throwing up from the couch in the living room where Castiel sometimes used to lie next to Dean when both of them watched a DVD… nope, no noises at all! There weren’t even any distant sounds from the garage where Dean likes to spend his time repairing cars and motorcycles. There was absolutely nothing but the sweet sound of him being completely alone after such a long time. He stood at the balcony, hands full with shopping bags, overlooking the bunker. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the sheer beauty of the moment.

*sluuuuuuuuurp* 

Sam immediately opened his eyes again, only to see Gabriel standing right beside him, now dressed in brown khaki shorts, a blue shirt, and Micky-Mouse-ears on his head, while slurping with relish a drink out of a rather large cup. 

“Go away!” Sam said grumpily, averting his eyes from Gabriel and looking straight ahead again.

“Nah, now where’s the fun in that, Sammy-o? Now that Cas and Dean are gone we can finally have some fun!“ Gabriel said while snapping his fingers and thereby giving Sam some nice Micky-Mouse-ears on his own. 

“I don’t want to have fun, Gabriel! I just want to relax! So, go away!” Sam said annoyed. 

“Oh come on Sammy! I just took a break from a three-hour-roller-coaster-ride-marathon only to see you! I could easily take you back with me and then we can ride roller coaster and other things together all day long until we need to throw up.” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

“Gabriel, I don’t want to go to Disneyland right now! There are way too many people there for my liking at the moment! I just want to enjoy the soleness, cook some dinner later on and maybe watch one or two DVDs… alone… without you… and besides: shouldn’t you be up in heaven helping to build it up again?” Sam said, now even more annoyed by Gabriel’s unwillingness to leave him alone. 

“Oh but duties in heaven are so unbelievably boring and unsatisfying! I’d rather spend my time with you!“ Gabriel said flirtatious. “Come on, Sam! Let’s have some fun together!”

“Gabriel,” Sam said, now clearly pissed off, “for the past several weeks I’ve felt like Cinderella stuck in the wrong fairy tale. I had to clean, shop, wash, and in the end even step back from my ticket for the vacation, just so Dean and Cas can be completely alone on their trip and could upgrade their tickets from economy to first class. All of this could have been prevented if only you would have shown up and healed Cas! 

Also, I just bought some of the freshest and most delicious food I could find and I intend to make a feast out of it to proper and fully enjoy my first evening alone in the bunker! I’m now going to close my eyes and count to ten and if you’re not gone by the time I open my eyes again, I swear to everything that is holy and unholy, I AM going to kill you, you obnoxious son of a bitch!!“

Sam started counting, “10.” No reaction. “9” still nothing. “8… 7… 6… 5… Gabriel, I’m not kidding! Either you leave right now, or you won’t leave this bunker alive! … 4”

“Fine,” Gabriel said pouty and Sam could hear the –usually only for Castiel reserved- soft rustle of wings.

Sam left his eyes closed for another minute and when he opened them again, he was relieved to see that Gabriel had actually decided to disappear. He instantly started to smile again, all his anger for Gabriel gone within the blink of an eye.

Elated he went into the kitchen, stored all the food he didn’t need at the moment into the cupboards, switched on the radio to his favorite classical music radio station, and made some lunch. Although Sam was a bit weary whether Gabriel would show up again unannounced, he blessedly stayed alone the whole day. And just like he had planned, he ate some delicious dinner, had ice cream for desserts, and watched some long-neglected DVDs, namely the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, extended edition of course. But despite Sam’s love for LothR, watching about 12 hours filled with Hobbits, Elves, and Dwarfs fighting against Orks, Nazgûl, and Sauron do take their toll, therefore it was no surprise that Sam fell asleep in the middle of The Return of the King. 

Sam didn’t wake up when Gabriel appeared at the foot of the couch. He didn’t wake up when Gabriel switched off the TV and DVD-player. Even when Gabriel zapped him straight into his own bed because it was obviously much more comfortable for sleeping, he didn’t wake up. Being aware of the fact that as a hunter, Sam usually would and should be woken up by even the slightest change of air and that a lack of it now, could only mean that Sam was thoroughly worn out and sorely needed some rest, he took pity on the overly huge moose that tried to fit into the normal sized bed in his room and snapped it big enough for him.

Another snap, and Sam was out of his usual clothing and dressed in an overly comfy flannel pajama. Gabriel smiled and tucked him in. Satisfied with his good deeds for the day his smile grew wider. Cautiously he bend down and whispered in Sam’s ear, “you know, they say third time's a charm, and I know deep down inside you, you actually like me Sammy! And I’ll be damned if I can’t find a way to make you mine!“ He put an airy kiss on Sam’s lips and disappeared. Sam woke up for a second, irritated by the light pressure on his lips, but being only half awake and sensing no danger, he just turned over in bed and went back to sleep.

\- day 2-

Sam woke up the next morning, feeling more relaxed than he could remember he had ever been. He was slightly irritated by the fact that he had woken up in bed, and got even more confused when he realized that he was wearing a pajama instead of his usual clothes, and… had his bed enlarged over night? Sam knew that he should probably investigate this strange occurrence, but suspecting that it was probably Gabriel’s doing and being unwilling to talk to him just right now, he simply shrugged off all these thoughts and went into the bathroom to enjoy a rather extensive shower.

Although Sam half expected Gabriel to show up again sometime during breakfast, he was very happy when he actually managed to go through the whole morning without any sign of him. And after having succeeded to even have lunch and dinner completely undisturbed, he decided that maybe, just maybe, Gabriel had actually listened to him for once and would leave him alone from now on. Who knows, maybe Gabriel had even decided to bother Cas and Dean on their journey instead?! Sam really didn’t care, he was just happy that Gabriel didn’t pester him. 

In the evening Sam decided to give The Return of the King another try, but unfortunately he once again fell asleep long before Aragorn returned to Minas Tirith as rightful king. And just like the evening before, Gabriel snapped himself into the bunker once the end credits were rolling. He waited at the foot of the couch for a couple of seconds to see whether Sam would wake up. As soon as it was obvious that Sam was completely knocked out, he switched off the TV and DVD-player and snapped Sam into his bed, again fully dressed in a flannel-pajama. And once again he stepped near Sam’s sleeping figure, bend down and gave him a peck on the lips, but not before whispering a reminder that three times definitely is a charm and if Sam didn't have the stamina to watch The Return of the King till the end, well then obviously he had to make him king himself…or at least a witness to the coronation of Aragorn. Another smile, another kiss, and Gabriel was off again. This time, Sam didn’t even flinch when Gabriel kissed him.

\- day 3 -

The next morning Sam was woken up by the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. When he opened his eyes and turned around in bed, he saw a tray beside him, full with a whole pot of coffee, a glass of orange juice and a large pile of blueberry pancakes. Sam looked around, but Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. A smile curled up in Sam’s face and a gentle “Thank you” left his lips. As if as an answer a little vase with a single emerald green rose appeared beside the plate on the tray. Sam’s smile widened and he took a sip from his –apparently freshly squeezed- juice. Breakfast in bed… definitely something Sam could get used to.

Not having done much for the past two days, apart from overly excessive cooking and watching DVDs, Sam decided that he should take advantage of the silence surrounding him and read a book or two; of course not one of the research books, but an actual "oh it’s so much fun to read this and there are no spells or supernatural creatures in it which we have to kill“-book. Sam went straight to a side section of the library where an extensive collection of books was stashed that were completely unrelated to anything supernatural, well except for pure entertainment. 

Hm… The Wizard of Oz? No, it reminded him too much of Charlie. The three musketeers? No, that one reminded him to much of him, Dean, and Cas having to fight against all kinds of evil as a trio. Hm… Faust by Goethe? And right beside it the even more gory Doctor Faustus by Christopher Marlowe? Eh… VERY big no!! Both were definitely far too close to his personal life. But then he found the right one: Pride and Prejudice! He had wanted to read it for several years now. Of course he knew that Jane Austen was considered to be chick-flick, which is also why he always had to hide his fascination for female writers like the Bronte sisters or Jane Austen and their rather romantic writing, but this had never stopped him from reading these kinds of books anyway.

He succeeded in reading Jane Austen’s Persuasion and Mansfield Park at one point, because they were both part of Jessica’s book collection, but Pride and Prejudice? Due to the infamous getting-out-of-the–pool-with-a-white-shirt-scene she had never read the novel but instead simply owned three different movie-adaptations of it, the one with Colin Firth, obviously, being her favorite one. And although Sam had devoured almost all books considered to be classics, he was still missing some pivotal ones, Pride and Prejudice being one of those. This is also why he didn’t had to think twice before pulling the old leader bound copy out of the shelf and putting it on the big table in the library before he went into the kitchen to brew some fresh tea. 

Once the tea was done, Sam sat down and began to read, “It is a truth generally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife-”

“Seriously, Sam? Gabriel huffed and materialized opposite him on a stool, feet placed on the table and lollipop in his right hand.

“Gabriel.” Sam simply stated and read on.

“Oh come on, Sammalam! I know you hide a little girl inside you from time to time, but Pride and Prejudice? Seriously? Of all the books –and I know there are plenty!- you had to pick Pride and Prejudice? I mean, you didn't even pick the awesome modern version of it that has zombies in it, but you actually picked the boring original one!“ Gabriel said, bitchy.

“Gabriel it’s a classic and I rather enjoy it! If you don’t like what I read, you’re more than welcome to disappear and go back to heaven.“ Sam stated, still focused on his book.

“Disappear Sammy-whammy? Disappear, and leave you completely alone to your miserable taste in reading? No, I can’t do that! Not if I can keep you company and make bets on how long it will take you to give up reading this absolutely boring, way too full of uptightness, and too strong on marriageableness focused waste of paper, and throw it half read into the waste bin where it belongs!“ Gabe replied, sarcastically.

“Gabriel,“ Sam said, still completely unwilling to look up from his book, “I’m very thankful for all the little things you’ve done for me in the past two days. Not only have you left me alone as I asked of you, no, you even zapped me into my bed once I fell asleep on the couch; not to mention that you even enlarged my bed so it’s finally big enough for my size. And the breakfast in bed you provided this morning was definitely the most considerate thing you’ve ever done for me. All these things were really nice, but also absolutely unnecessary!

And in case you’ve only done them so I get persuaded to join you on some fun adventure, I’m sorry to inform you that I’ve not changed my mind. I still just want to be left alone and do not appreciate you bothering me while I try to relax by reading a book you clearly don’t like, but I have been very eager to read ever since I saw the first of many movie adaptations of it. If you really don’t want to leave me alone, I recommend you pick up a book and read it! Otherwise, despite all your efforts, I feel compelled to do good on my promise to chase you down and kill you, just so I can finally have some peace!“ Sam said, his voice steady and ice-cold, revealing no emotions whatsoever. 

Gabriel groaned in exasperation and rolled his eyes. But eventually he agreed to Sam’s ultimatum and started reading Alice in Wonderland. Yeah that’s a good choice… he always loved Alice in Wonderland… always pictured himself as the Cheshire Cat… and come to think about it… after having become so familiar with the Winchesters, he just couldn’t resist the thought of what it would be like for Sam to have shrunk like Alice and by this means having to experience the degrading feeling everybody else around him undergoes whenever standing right next to him: being insignificantly small and having to find other ways to show one’s inner magnitude. The thought of this made Gabriel smile mischievously. 

He was very quickly done with Alice and snapped another one book into existence, namely A Clockwork Orange. He glanced over to Sam who apparently was so completely lost in his book that he had even forgotten the tea right in front of him, which had gotten rather cold by now. Gabriel thought about reminding Sam of his tea and even zap him some hot chocolate instead, but he wasn’t sure whether Sam would react to this in any other way than by just reaching for the cup and drink whatever is in it, without even looking up from the book.

Gabriel decided he could play the “be quiet and read”-game for a little longer and kept on reading his book. Gabriel was a fast reader, a **very** fast reader… archangel and trickster, helloo?! He was able to read any book in existence within the blink of an eye, not to mention that he was present when many of them were actually written. Where else would stories like, yes indeed,  A Clockwork Orange come from? He had played muse for several authors for several times by now and as a reward was always eternalized in the books he inspired.

But for the sake of Sam, he tried to read slow… **very** slow and to actually give each word a couple of seconds to sink in and be processed in his brain. It was tedious… and oh so boring… but he tried… he really tried for Sam to read at normal human speed. But of course, Gabriel was still faster than most humans and was thereby done with the second book before Sam had even reached the 30th chapter.

Already completely bored out of his mind and growing more impatient with every second that passed, he snapped a third book into existence – Pride and Prejudice. He actually wanted to try to read it at the same pace as Sam did. He quickly scanned Sam’s brain to find the right passage and once he found it, he just kept listening to the little reading voice in Sam’s head. And while listening to Sam reading out the book, he himself only had to follow every word in his own copy of the book.

After a while Gabriel’s impatience reached a boiling point and he was no longer able to hide his annoyance and dissatisfaction. Sure, Gabriel loved to read, he even had a dozen libraries that spread over several rooms and floors in all his, very well from reality hidden, safe houses, but just right now? He **REALLY** didn’t feel like reading… and least of all reading, or rather listening to Sam reading, way too overrated  Pride and Prejudice! 

He didn’t feel like patient Archangel Gabriel, but rather like his overly bubbly and overly active, impatient alter ego, Trickster-god Loki. The last few days were solely filled with him trying to show Sam his helpful angelic site in order to win his heart, but now his trickster persona was more and more trying to break through again. Because, not only had he done all the things Sam had already mentioned and was willing to offer Dean and Cas a free direct zap to Europe, no, he also, unbeknownst to all of them, made Sam and Dean immune to any bug Cas had, or otherwise they all would have been sick! And he couldn’t and wouldn’t allow that because yes, it is true, he didn’t heal Castiel when he was sick, but that was just because he wanted to screw a little bit with his baby brother and give Castiel the opportunity for yet another human experience. Gabriel felt that he had behaved way too good and out of character for the past few days… he should definitely go back to his more fun ways… if only Sammich wasn’t such a hard piece of work!

“Saaaaaam, I’m bored!!! Entertain me!” said Gabriel whining. 

“Then take another book.“ Sam replied indifferent.

“But I don’t want to! I want to do something…“ 

“Then go!“ Sam said harshly.

“Noooo! But I want to do something with you!!!“ Gabriel said even more whiningly.

“Well, that’s too bad, because I’m not leaving this bunker or this book before I’m not completely done with it.“ 

“You know, I could just zap the whole book into your brain, so you don’t have to actually read it…“ Gabriel purred persuasively.

“Thank you for the offer Gabriel, but I’d rather like to take my time to actually read it.“ 

“Buuut Saaaam…“ 

“Gabriel, it has only been two hours! Do I really have to remind you of my words? Is your memory really that bad?“ Sam said, with slight irritation in his voice.

“No, of course not.“ Gabriel said sheepishly and sulked for a minute, thinking of how he could persuade Sam to drop everything and join him for some fun… suddenly his gaze fell on the Alice in Wonderland-book… and while the grin now spreading over his face could do justice to the Cheshire Cat any day, the sudden twinkle in his eyes was a telltale sign that his Trickster persona has finally taken over again.

“So… do I get you right, Sam? You won’t leave this place until you are done with the book and its story, right? And you won’t, although it would speed up the whole process, let me just zap the knowledge of the whole book into your brain either, correct?“

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Gabriel.“

“Well, then you leave me no other choice… let the endless sequence of old-fashioned balls begin!“ Gabe said full of enthusiasm as he leaped to his feet. 

This time Sam simply couldn’t ignore Gabriel any longer and therefore, book still in hand, also leaped to his feet, towering threateningly over Gabriel. “Gabriel, sit down or I will-“

*snap* 

With a thud the leader bound copy of Pride and Prejudice fell on the floor as the two men disappeared from the library.


	2. Gabriel’s Pride and Sam’s Way Too Many Prejudices

“Sorry, Sammy, I didn’t quite catch that. You were saying?“

“Gabriel! Where the hell are we?“ Sam looked around, confusion and anger mixed in his voice. 

They were standing in a ballroom, filled with a lot of dancing couples and all people were -just like Gabriel and himself- for some strange reason completely dressed up in Regency clothing. 

“Answer me!!“ Sam said furiously as he grabbed Gabriel by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up to look directly into his eyes.

“You know Sam, you really have very enchanting eyes! And all that anger reflected in them right now only makes them more fetching!“ Gabriel said flirtatiously.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked around as he noticed an increase of chatter around them. More and more people were beginning to stare at them, stare at **him** , while gossiping behind their fans. He tried to calm his voice and hissed: “Gabriel you better tell me right this instance where and when we are or I swear I will smack you down, never mind all the people in this room!“

“Sasquatch! Why so angry? I thought you wanted to have a bit of downtime in order to relax while enjoying your oh so precious book?“ Gabriel said, nonchalant.

“Exactly, I wanted to read my book and enjoy the silence of the bunker! I did not want to leave! I have told you so several times by now!! And least of all did I want to be brought back in time just so you can play one of your nasty stupid tricks on me! So take me back you arrogant son of a bitch! Take me back, right now!!“ Sam had talked himself into a rage, his cheeks red with anger.

“You know Sam, it might be better if you let me down now, or people will think we are quarrelling and you are challenging me to a duel, and that would probably lead to us being thrown out, and you see that… now that would really be a great pity!“ Gabriel remarked.

Sam looked around and let Gabriel down again, very slowly. Gabriel, still cool as a cucumber, simply smoothed his outfit and then looked up to Sam with a big, broad, prominent smile on his face. “Hotshot, you are seriously disappointing me here! You really do. Think again and tell me where we are.“

Sam, still with a quizzical look on his face, looked around once more before he stuttered, “I... um… I’m not certain… People are dressed in a Regency clothing style. There are a lot of beeswax candles and apparently there is no electricity. The air in here is unbelievably stuffy. There is an orchestra instead of a DJ, and no one is playing with or speaking on a cell phone. The men are mostly dressed up in exquisitely tailored attire with a perfectly tied neckcloth, and a dark, well cut coat, and their demeanor is very stiff.“

“Excellent. Very good. Now what about the women?“ Gabriel asked, expectant.

“The women are all dressed up in beautiful long dresses, which make their asses look big but at the same time accentuate their cleavages.“ Sam looked down on himself and at Gabriel, the two of them in their “costumes“ fit perfectly into this location. “It… um… It looks like we are in 19th century England, but I don’t quite understand why you send us back in time.“ 

“Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I really hoped your skills of deduction were better than that! Think again one last time and think very hard this time! Observe your surroundings and then tell me: where are we?“

Sam was still very confused and very angry, but nevertheless did as Gabriel told him. He saw a lot of people of all ages, but a particular group of people caught his eye. There was a rather stiff young man talking to another, very handsome, man and both went on talking to two women, whereby one of them looked very intimidated by the mere sight of the men – or at least by the sight of one of them. Confusion gave way to bewilderment as the truth dawned on him: they were **IN** Pride and Prejudice!!

“Gabriel?“ Sam said in a shaky voice.

“Yes, Sammy-o?“ Gabe asked in a honey sweet voice. 

“Gabriel, are we….?“ 

“And the truth shall set you free! Congratulations kiddo! You have finally seen the light!“ 

“Gabriel, when I said I want to read the story, I actually meant ‘I want to read the story’ and not live it! You can stay if you want to, but please take me back to reality!“ Sam said, completely flabbergasted and overwhelmed by the situation.

“Oh Sam, relax! I thought I’d just make your experience in regard to Pride and Prejudice a bit more interactive by turning the movie your brain created in your head into an actual movie you can participate in.“

Sam looked around, still very panicked and confused.

“Come on Sammy, enjoy the party! This is the ball of Netherfield and there are a lot of girls walking around here, just waiting for you to grab and dance with them. Just consider the whole forthcoming plot… you don’t want to miss that, now do you? Here, have a drink and just think about all the fun we can have as long as we just stay here and enjoy ourselves!“

“Gabriel!“ Sam said annoyed after gulping down the offered drink in one swift move.

“Fine,” Gabriel said meekly and snapped his fingers.

The next minute they were both sitting in a boat on a small lake and it was the middle of the day. Sam looked around but all he could see were several couples in small boats, scattered all around on the lake. 

“Gabe, where-“

“Well, I thought if I at least change your reading environment, maybe then you will soften a little bit. Here’s your copy of Pride and Prejudice; I put a bookmark where you were interrupted.“ Gabriel said as he gave Sam the book.

Sam was still a bit angry, but he had to admit that being out in the open on a boat wasn’t the worst case scenario when it came to reading environments. “Thanks!“ was all Sam said, before he opened the book and began to read again. 

“You are welcome!“ Gabriel said with a huge smile and began to row. 

It all seemed rather nice and although Sam had a nagging feeling in the back of his head regarding Gabriel and his wicked ways, he still relaxed within a short period of time.

Gabriel rowed for quite a while before he got bored again and stopped. Instead he began to mess with some of the people in the other boats. Suddenly parasols, paddles, and even the ladies’ bonnets and the gentlemen’s top hats disappeared. But apparently this wasn’t satisfying enough, so he also started shaking a few of the boats. Some people succeeded in staying in the boats, but some didn’t and ended up taking a bath. Gabriel had a lot of fun until Sam told him to stop. Gabriel pouted, but complied. 

But as soon as Sam got lost in his book again, a mischievous smile crossed Gabriel’s face and he once again snapped his fingers, silently. It only took a few minutes until an ever growing number of thin black tentacles started to break through the water surface around the boat. Sam was completely lost in his book so that he neither saw nor heard the tentacles slowly crawling up on both sides of the boat and into the boat itself, coiling around his feet. 

It wasn’t until two of the tentacles wrapped themselves round his waist and began to squeeze to tighten their grip on him that Sam began to notice the long tentacles now present all around him. He quickly threw the book away and frantically tried to remove the tentacles around his waist and in the boat, but without any success. 

These suckers were just too strong for Sam and they were already beginning to pull Sam over one side of the boat towards the water. Sam quickly grabbed one of the paddles and hit the tentacles which tried to move him while Gabriel all the while just couldn’t stop laughing, obviously enjoying the show massively. “Gabriel, help me!!“ Sam pleaded desperately.

“Haha, not a chance Sammy-Whammy! I enjoy this way too much to stop it right now!“ Gabriel snapped his fingers and instantly held a large bowl of popcorn in one and a large cup of some softdrink in his other hand. 

Sam tried his very best to stay in the boat, but there was an endless amount of tentacles around him and they were all very busy. Quite a few of them prevented the boat from rocking, others were still wrapped around Sam’s waist. Some were even holding a parasol over Gabriel’s head as well as his drink and a variety of candy. Sam began to fear that he would not win this fight. But this didn’t prevent him from still fighting for his dear life. 

Unfortunately the paddle he held was quickly snatched from his hands and Sam was thrown to the floor of the boat. Now the quantity of tentacles coiled around his waist was even more numerous and all of them dragged him towards the water. Sam desperately clung to the boat and tried to withstand the force that was pulling him overboard, but ultimately he failed as some of the tentacles started to coil around his fingers and hands, loosening his grip on the boat. 

Only seconds later a scream was heard as Sam eventually ended up in the water with a loud splash. Gabriel now couldn’t control himself anymore and was literally crying with laughter and almost choked on his popcorn because he was laughing so hard.

The tentacles dragged Sam towards the bottom of the lake. Sam kicked and punched them and tried everything in his power to fight back and swim to the surface. And slowly but steadily he got rid of them, one but one. The only tentacle that was left, was holding his left foot. He kicked it repeatedly and when he finally succeeded, he lost his shoe in the process. Desperately, he came up for air. 

“Haha, Sammy you should have seen yourself! Your fight, moose versus kraken, was so hilarious to look at!! Ha ha ha… I just can’t stop laughing!“ Gabriel said as he was rolling on the floor of the boat, laughing and holding his sides.

“Yeah, I can see that.“ Sam said grumpily as he climbed back into the boat. 

“Oh come on, Sammy! You have to admit it was at least a little bit funny.“ Gabriel said as he sat back on his former seat in the boat. 

Sam didn’t say anything but only shot Gabriel a killing glare as he was lying on the floor of the boat, trying to catch his breath again. 

“Alright, alright Sasquatch. Take a moment to breathe and then we’ll discuss what else we can do today.“

Sam, still breathless and angry, lunged at Gabriel, ready to choke the life out of him. But he didn’t get far as Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam immediately froze at the spot. Gabriel made a few movements with his fingers and now Sam was standing upright in the middle of the boat, unable to move and still soaking wet.

“You know Sammy seeing you like this, all wet and your hair and clothes sticking to your body, and without shoes-“

“I lost my left shoe while-“

“Yeah, I noticed. Let’s make it even.“ Another snap and Sam’s right shoe was gone, too. “Wow, Sammy. Now look at you… All wet and that white shirt of yours clinging to your toned abs! You fit perfectly in this story’s environment! You look like every girl’s hottest personification of the ‘Darcy gets out of the lake’-scene.“

“But that’s not even in the books, so why-“

“Oh well, let’s just call it artistic freedom.“ Gabriel said with a wink. “Because I really loooove seeing you all wet and messy.“

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. “Gaaaabrieeel.“

“Alright, alright Sammy. I’ll unfreeze you, but only if you sit down like a good little moose and we make plans together on what we are going to do for the next few days.“ Gabriel said with a bright smile and a lollipop in his hand.

“Gabriel, I really hate to repeat myself… but why, oh why, can’t you just leave me alone? All I wanted was to relax a little bit while enjoying the silence in the bunker, cook some delicious healthy food, and read a few classic novels…“ Sam said in exasperation. 

“Come on, Sammy… try to see the good side! You’ll never get to know your favorite novels in a better way! I’m practically doing you a great favor!“ Gabriel said with a cheery voice.

Sam gave up and admitted defeat. “Fine. I guess you leave me no other choice, I’m in. Now please, unfreeze me.“ Sam said and Gabriel did just that. Sam immediately flopped back onto the floor and sighed in resignation.

“Now Sammy, have you finally seen enough of Pride and Prejudice or do I have to introduce another monster before you quit the book and we can move on to a more fun one?“ 

Sam, still completely drenched, shot another angry glare at Gabriel before he replied with another sigh, “Fine, Gabriel you win! As long as I stay dry, I’ll go anywhere you want me to. So, what is your alternative?“ 

“Well, it’s getting rater late Sam and I know you watched the Lord of the Rings Trilogy for the past two days… or at least you tried to, because you obviously failed to watch The Return of the King till the end because you always fell asleep before it actually ended! So I thought, how about I invite you to the celebration party in honor of the coronation of the former ranger Aragorn to King of Minas Tirith? Then you can also grab something nice to eat! What do you say?“

Sam didn’t say anything. He just looked at Gabriel with a mixed expression of disbelief, speechlessness and full on perplexity. 

“Sam?“ No reaction.

“Sam, you alright?“ Still no reaction.

“Ok, I guess it’s not just water from your wet clothes that’s dripping and thereby creating a little pond within the boat, I guess your brain cells are leaving you, too. But luckily, I have a solution for that.“ Gabriel snapped his fingers and immediately a whirlwind embraced Sam, drying his clothes with warm air while at the same time a giant blow-dryer and several combs appeared out of thin air and styled his hair. Once Sam looked presentable again the whirlwind and all the utensils disappeared.

“Are you feeling better now, Sam?“ Gabriel asked.

Sam still looked very confused at Gabriel and the only thing he was able to utter was, “Whaa…“

“Oh boy, it appears that your brain has truly melted away and left your body along with all the water. Ok, I will make it easy for you. Maybe giving you some food will revive you.“

Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the next second they were standing in the middle of what had to be hundreds and thousands of people. Sam blinked several times as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Only then did he realize that not all people around them were actually human, there were also a few elves as well as some other beings. 

He looked down on himself and was astonished of the finery of his outfit. He wore tall soft leather boots, leather trousers with a leaf pattern on them, a fine, cream-colored shirt, a long sleeveless jerkin with braided ties, as well as a long coat of heavier leather and another much lighter forest green cloak that was embroidered with a beautiful pattern.

Then he took a peak at Gabriel and the sight of Gabriel’s feet struck him first. Gabriel didn’t wear any shoes but was barefoot, and not only that but his feet were also very hairy. Sam frowned but examined Gabriel further. Gabriel was wearing a really nice and good tailored green outfit. He wore some nice, rather baggy, green breeches with a brown belt and matching suspenders, a cream-colored shirt and a yellow waistcoat, a myrtle green jacket with gold buttons, and at last a beautiful matching myrtle green cloak, embroidered with the same pattern that was on Sam’s cloak. Gabriel was smiling proudly and very happy at Sam. 

“You know I really don’t like to brag, but I truly think our outfits are one of my masterpieces.“

Suddenly he heard a man speaking and was surprised as the words sounded very familiar to him. 

“This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace.“ Aragorn said.

“Gabriel, I know you said you were going to take me to the coronation of Aragorn in The Return of the King, but um… what’s the catch? Are trolls or dragons or something else suddenly going to appear and we have to fight them?“ Sam asked unsure as he heard Aragorn singing.

“Sasquatch, relax! There’s absolutely nothing that’s going to change. It’s all going to happen exactly as it is described in the book and the film. I told you, I’m only trying to help.“

“Yeah, but your kind of helping usually results in chaos and humiliation, so please tell me what the catch is.“

“Ouch, Sammy! That hurts. Trust me, I’m really just trying to help you have a good time.“ Gabriel said with a mock hurt voice. 

“Mhm.“ Sam snorted. 

“Listen, you said you wanted to read Pride and Prejudice, so I zapped you into the novel and gave you a good time-“

“Yeah, by almost getting me drowned!“

“That’s splitting hairs!“

“Shh! Keep quiet and bow! The king is coming our way!“ A young man, standing beside Sam, said. 

Sam looked down at Gabriel. “This is not over, yet!“ he said in an angry voice.

They both watched as Aragorn walked down the stairs and along the path that lead to the White Tree. Sam and Gabriel stood in the second row of people and as expected of them, they bowed as soon as Aragorn came their way and therefore didn’t see that Aragorn stopped briefly as he was passing them. Shortly afterwards they furthermore witnessed the reunion of Aragorn and Arwen, and when everyone bowed before the fours hobbits, Sam and Gabriel did just the same. 

When Gabriel looked up at Sam he could see that Sam clearly enjoyed the whole experience, and although Gabriel did too, the mere sight of so much happiness reflected in Sam’s face made Gabriel even happier. Now he knew that he definitely had made the right choice by bringing Sam into this world.

When the official ceremony was over a great feast was served and everyone was invited to celebrate the new king and his friends. As Sam and Gabriel followed the masses of people, a young soldier came to them and requested them to follow him. Confused they did as he asked and were brought directly before the king. 

“Oh there you are!“ Aragorn said as he met them halfway. “It’s such a nice surprise to see another hobbit! Welcome to Minas Tirith, halfling. May I ask your name and where you come from?“ Aragorn asked curiously.

“My lord, my name is Gabriel and this is my dear friend Samuel, a ranger just like you are one. We are both from a country very far away beyond any territory known to you.“

“Oh, that sounds fascinating my friend, you must tell me more after the feast. We can smoke some fine weed afterwards and then you can tell me all about you and the means that brought you here.“ 

“That we will. Thank you King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor.“ Sam said, intimidated.

The king gave a little nod to both of them before he went back to his seat. 

“Gabriel?“ Sam said as they followed the young soldier who escorted them to some empty seats at one of the tables.

“Yes, Sammy?“

“Whatever you are planning to do, please let me at least get something to eat and speak a few words with the king before you unleash the dragon or whatever else you plan on doing, deal?“

“Sam-“

“Gabriel, promise me you will let me get something to eat! I’m starving… You owe me that much.“ Sam said in a desperate tone.

“Sam, I’d never-“

“Promise me, Gabriel!“

Gabriel looked at Sam and thought for a second before he answered with as much care and love a he could put into his voice, “Of course I promise, Sammy. I would never let you starve. That’s the reason why I brought you here in the first place, so you can eat as much as you want to, and meet some nice people and afterwards have a nice comfy bed to sleep in. And tomorrow we’ll see what we can do next.“ 

“Or we could just stay here for a while…“ 

“Sam, let’s just enjoy the evening and then we’ll see what tomorrow brings, okay?“

“Ok Gabriel, but should anything happen today-“

“It won’t. I promise.“

“Good. Then let’s eat.“ Sam said as they finally sat down.

The feast kept on going for quite a while and just as Gabriel had promised, Sam was free to stuff himself with as much food as he could manage. And afterwards they indeed had the chance to not only talk to the king, but Gabriel also had a lot of fun doing all kinds of nonsense with the other, true, hobbits. 

Also, thanks to Gabriel’s overwhelming power of persuasion -he succeeded in convincing everyone that he wasn’t just an ordinary halfling but also a great wizard- they even had a massive firework late at night. It was beautiful and even Gandalf had to admit defeat upon seeing the show Gabriel created with seemingly no help of a magic wand or similar things, but only by the force of his mind.

When Sam got tired, he and Gabriel were offered a room with two large and very comfy beds to stay in, which they gladly accepted. Sam was sated in more than just one way; he was very happy, although a bit drunk, but completely oblivious to any thoughts on what to expect tomorrow. He was neither able nor willing to think much at this stage and therefore just slumped onto one of the beds and immediately fell asleep. 

Gabriel let out a huff of laughter while shaking his head. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… and people call **me** a hopeless case.“ Gabriel whispered. And as soon as he snapped his fingers, Sam was immediately dressed, yet again, in an overly comfy, green flannel pajama and was safely tucked in bed. Gabriel walked quietly around the bed to where Sam’s head was resting on the pillows and the mess that was Sam’s hair concealed his face. Cautiously he bend down and placed a soft kiss on Sam’s head.

“Thanks Gabriel.“ Sam murmured half asleep.

Gabriel smiled. Well, he had promised himself he’d help Sam see the end of The Return of the King, or at least the coronation of the king, and he did. Maybe now Sam would finally start trusting him a bit more. Especially as Gabriel had so many fun plans for Sam’s vacation. Now that Sam had given up on Pride and Prejudice and had finally reached an agreeable ending of The Return of the King, there were so many more novels he could send Sam into to make his vacation more adventurous. 

And who knows, maybe after Sam is lured in by being part of some of his favorite novels, Gabriel could also send him to some more adult books, which involve more exposure of naked skin and explicit content. “Yeah… that would be nice.“ Gabriel thought, smiling. His thorough plan of seducing Sam Winchester was right on track, and he just couldn’t wait to send Sam into the next adventure tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't beta read so all faults are mine, but I still hope you like it. If you have any feedback or criticism, please feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
